Seduction Of The Zodiac Signs (Soul Society Edition)
by lilmizzhugable13
Summary: These are basically a bunch of one shots where the OC seduces (both intentionally and unintentionally) all of your favorite Bleach Soul Reaper guys based on their Zodiac Sign. I suck at summaries. Just read please. Rated M for language (and maybe some adult content in the future).
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So like it says, these are a few one-shots about seducing our favorite Soul Reapers! Here's the list of who I'm going to write about:

Byakuya Kuchiki

Izuru Kira

Shunsui Kyoraku

Shuuhei Hisagi

Renji Abarai

Kenpachi Zaraki

Toshiro Hitsugaya

These are just Soul Reapers that reside in the Soul Society hence the 'Soul Society Edition' in the title. I'll be doing a 'Karakura Town' and 'Hueco Mundo' version. If you don't see your favorite Soul Reaper, then you can request it. I won't do it until I'm finished with the rest, but I promise I will do it. Ok then! Happy reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Birthday: January 31st**

**Sign: Aquarius**

**Approach: Unconventional Moves **

Sometimes, Byakuya wondered why he didn't just change his third seat. There were times - in the middle of another one of her rambles - where he seriously contemplated on whether or not to just ship her out of squad 6th to the farthest destination. He knew that squad 9 needed a Captain.

"You let them doll you up and control you like a puppet on strings!"

Captain Ukitake needed a lieutenant.

"You basically just bend over and let them fuck you over!"

It also seemed like a coffin six feet under was calling her name.

"Just face it Kuchiki, you're not man enough to do what you want."

Oh yes. She was irritating.

Byakuya stood up, his temper quickly rising and becoming too much for him. The fine line of anger and calmness was quickly blurring into nothing, all thanks to the fiery redhead in front of him. He's had enough. "Hana," he said, his voice still the same cold and static booming sound. Although she knew he was angry, Hana was pissed at the fact that he didn't show it. He was still as calm and collected as ever, and it just made her want to scream. In fact, the only reason why she knows he's angry is because he said her name. "Stop at once."

Although it was more of an order than a suggestion, Hana didn't comply. "No," she said defiantly, shaking her head. The noble took in a sharp breath of air through his nostrils. This hasn't been the first time she had defied him, but this was the first time he was completely annoyed.

Byakuya was at the end of his rope with her, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. It seemed like he couldn't perform any sort of disciplinary action on her, and it wasn't because he couldn't think of a proper one. Infinite types of punishment popped into his mind all at once, but he just couldn't bring himself to do any of them. This wasn't the first time the noble had this problem which annoyed him to wits' end. It just seems that no matter what his third seat did, there was zero chance of him ever hurting her physically, emotionally, or mentally.

He sat back down and picked up his feather pen, resuming the work that he had carelessly abandoned thanks to... outside interference.

It just seemed that his actions annoyed Hana even further. "You see! There you go. That's what I'm talking about," she accused, moving from her position in the door way to the desk, slamming her hands on it. "Come on! Hit me! Slap me! Throw me out of your office! Tell me to shut up!" She screamed frustratingly. Byakuya was having none of it until the next challenge slipped from her mouth. "Do something you've always wanted to do!"

Byakuya froze, something clicking inside his head. "Something I've always wanted to do?" He didn't mean to say his thoughts out loud, but he did, and he was glad he did. It just gave him further persuasion to do what he was doubting.

"Yeah, go ahead! I dare you." In the blink of an eye, Hana was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders and pulled forward, meeting with Byakuya half way as their lips collided. Their teeth clanked and Hana was pretty sure she tasted blood, but that didn't stop Byakuya from pulling her closer. The kiss was hard, rough, reflecting on the anger Byakuya held towards his third seat. Instead of complaining, though, Hana tried her hardest to kiss back with as much force and passion as the noble had, quickly realizing that her attempt was futile.

Taking it one step further, Byakuya forced his tongue through her bruised lips, immediately exploring the newly opened mouth without permission. It excited Byakuya even further, doing things without asking anyone or pleasing anyone; he was free to do whatever he wanted with her, and Byakuya was taking full advantage of this opportunity. It was this selfishness, though, that drew a rewarding moan out of Hana's preoccupied mouth. With her knuckles turning white from clenching the side of the desk to much, Hana tried to fight back with her own appendage only for the other's teeth to roughly bite on it, causing a painful whimper to exert from her body. She felt so lost, so helpless from not being in control for once, but it still exhilarated her to no end. After all, Hana was an adventurous person who liked to try something new, and she was definitely willing to explore this submissive side of her with Byakuya.

When the captain finally parted, he took one quick look of his third seat's flushed face and bruised lips and quickly darted out from his office, leaving Hana there to catch her breath and running thoughts. Although he hadn't finished his paperwork, Byakuya could wake up early tomorrow and finish it then. He couldn't stay there any longer because if he did, it wasn't going to be Byakuya who was being bend over and fucked.

** Yes this one was weird, and yes this one was most likely OOC, and yes I do apologize, but no I don't regret writing this. I also think it's pretty short (at least for me since I like complicating things). I mean it's only 932 words! Oh well, here's this for you. I hope you guys don't find this terrible. If you do, then please review about it so I can fix it.**

**Review! Feedback is welcome! Bye!**


End file.
